Yoshi VS Charizard
Ayy.png|ThunderbladeX NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Dragons, Dragons Everywhere (Cue Overworld:- Super Mario World) In a giant canyon, a green reptile was happily trotting along the ground when he spotted a nest of eggs. He looked behind him to make sure he was clear, and shot his tongue forward and grabbed one. He was about to swallow it when... CRUNCH! (Cue Red's Theme:- Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver OST) A 5'7 dragonlike creature grabbed an egg and ate it too. Yoshi looked for a second as the dragon munched on the egg, and turned his eyes toward him with a mad desire for food. Yoshi freaked out, dropping the egg as Charizard let out an awesome roar. HERE WE GO! A wild Charizard appeared! A wild Yoshi appeared! Yoshi used Defend! Charizard used Attack! Instantly, Yoshi blocked as Charizard shot forwards and began clawing and slashing at him. He thumped his tail on the ground and slashed Yoshi with the tail, sending the green dino flying. Charizard evened in the gap with a Flare Blitz, following with Slash in midair. Yoshi used his tongue to swing around on a branch, which let him jump at Charizard, who was smashed into the ground. Yoshi prepared his tongue, but Charizard shot upwards. He shot towards the clouds when Yoshi grabbed him by his tongue. Yoshi used Attack! Charizard was slammed into the ground, debris covering him, but in an instant, the dragon shot out from the ground with a roar. Charizard used Fight! With a roar, Charizard returned to the air and shot forward, slamming into Yoshi with his leg, followed by a headbutt which knocked the dinosaur far off. Yoshi slid to the ground motionless, attempting to stand after that. Charizard was advancing. Charizard snarled and raised his foot over Yoshi's head, stamping it into the ground. Yoshi squealed as Charizard stomped on his head a few more times, until everything turned white, which made the dragon shoot into the air as another dragon, green with angel wings now looked at him. Yoshi's Super Dragon!Yoshi is now flying and breathes fire! Yoshi shot forwards at the confused Charizard, delivering several kicks followed by a giant fire ball. Charizard shot a bit behind and launched a Fire Blast, but Yoshi grabbed it with his tongue and shot it right at Charizard, who was knocked into a mountain, which shattered under his weight. BOOM! The Charizardite X in the mountain reacts to Charizard!Charizard has Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard! The stones shattered as Charizard let out a roar, his skin now a deep black with a tone of aqua blue. He roared and shot forwards, as Yoshi swallowed an egg and hurled it towards him. Spotting the egg in time, he slashed it with his tail and made it erupt into yolk, ramming Yoshi into the ground. Charizard slashed at Yoshi several times, soaring upwards and shooting three embers at him, but Yoshi shot up and threw an egg in Charizard's stomach, followed by delivering a kick to Charizard's chest, sending him shooting upwards. Charizard growled as he zoomed back down, but crashed when Yoshi threw an egg in his mouth, causing it to erupt into yolk. As Charizard fell down, his head stuck in the ground, Yoshi ran forwards and delivered a kick which made Charizard turn upside-down on the ground. Yoshi ran off, dashing forwards once more to deliver a kick, but Charizard shot out of the stone and whacked Yoshi with a headbutt that sent him soaring into a stone. Yoshi is stuck!It may be unable to move! Charizard began bracing himself for his next move as Yoshi attempted to pull his head out of the stone. His wings disappeared as the fire surrounding Charizard grew stronger, letting him hurl himself forward at Yoshi, striking Mario's green companion with such strength that the entire mountain shattered, as Yoshi slid to the ground. Yoshi fainted! Charizard lowered his head at the knocked out lizard, and began to eat up. DBX! Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon Fight Category:Fire Duel Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music